


Forget Me Not

by SincerelySerotonin



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Link, Letting story develop naturally so I have no idea what to expect., Other characters and pairings will likely develop later., Protagonist both is and is not Link, it's complicated. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin
Summary: She has no memories of her own, just the weight of the chosen hero on her back. A heavy burden was thrust upon her. She wants no part of it. All she wants is freedom. But the Goddesses never make it that easy, now do they?
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa/Nabooru (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Link's Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all. I haven't written a fanfiction, or anything of actual substance, in quite a long time, so I figured I'd give it a shot. Consider this a test chapter. If writing goes well, there will be more. If not, we'll see. Either way, hope you enjoy!

“...ake up…”

The voice stirred her, but she felt so heavy. Her head ached. Her body was stiff and numb. She lay cold and wet in some form of suspended liquid.

“Wake up,” the voice says again. This time she realizes it’s far more commanding than gentle.

She blinks a few times and the world comes into focus. Dark grey metals, nearly black, were nearly everywhere. They made up the walls and floors and ceilings. Bright blues decorated them in strange letters she didn’t understand, in eye symbols she didnt remember.

She opened her mouth to speak, but only breath escaped her lips. There was no sound. Just a soft burn in her throat and chest.

She glanced around at all the faces watching her. They looked so similar - silver hair, red eyes, clothes like doctors - but she didn’t recognize any of them. Nor did she trust them.

A man took her by the arm, his grip tight and painful. No doubt his nails would leave imprints in her skin. She tried to pull away.

“None of that now. You need this to help stabilize you.” His voice was cold. She recognized him as the man who told her to wake up.

But what was he talking about? Stabilize? Stabilize what? She stared at the object in the man’s hand. A sharp needle attached to a bottle of some sort of liquid. It was bright blue like the writing on the wall. She didn’t know what it was, nor did she care to know. But she there was one thing she was sure of. She did not want that inside her.

She tried to jerk her arm away. His grip remained tight.

“It’ll help you sleep. You need to go back to sleep.”

He sure was insistent.

But she didn’t want to. She felt like she’d already slept for an eternity, and a part of her feared if she fell back asleep she would never wake up. She didn’t want to take that chance.

Her gaze swept across the room trying to find something, anything to defend herself with. Then she saw something. Across the room, there was a table with a sword in a blue and gold hilt on it. It seemed familiar. More than that, it seemed like a way out.

Time for action.

She kicked the man in the stomach and he doubled over, gasping for her air. Finally he released her arm. Took him long enough. A few of the white-haired people rushed to his side, glancing worriedly between the man in charge and her. The others watched her warily, unsure if they’d be her next target.

They wouldn’t be if they were careful.

The man glared at her and barked out orders to his assistants. “Don’t just stand there! Stop the chosen one!”

Chosen one? She had no idea what he meant, but she didn’t have time to question it. She didn’t want to either. It was just a bunch of nonsense, probably some feeble attempt to make her pause.

She sprinted across the room, ignoring the burning pain the movement sent through her body. How long had she been asleep? How long had it been since she last used her muscles?

One of the scientists tried to grab her by the arm. She sidestepped him, then rolled under another’s arms. She only stopped when she reached the sword. In a fluid movement, she swung the strap of the hilt over her shoulder and unsheathed the blade. She glared at the men surrounding her, as if daring them to come closer. None of them did. Some even stepped away, not wanting to be cut down.

“It… It worked,” one of the women said.

Worked? What did? She watched them for a moment, then followed their glances to her left hand. A golden triangle shone on her skin. Was this tied to that chosen one thing they were talking about? She didn’t care to find out.

She just had to get out of here.

Murmured joy spread across the room, unaware or uncaring of how she felt.

“The champion is reborn. Thank goodness-”

And thank goodness they let the guard down. She bolted out of the room at full speed, shoving past anyone who dared to get in her way. 

As she ran down the hall, she passed others. They had the same white hair and red eyes. Some stared at her in disbelief. Others tried to stop her.

That wouldn’t happen though. Not now. Not ever. SHe would not be stopped. Free - she had to be free. 

After some time, the metal walls with their blue markings came to a dead end with a door that looked surprisingly wooden. It was a stark contrast from the cold metal of the lab behind her. She gripped the handle and gave it a gentle turn. Thank goodness. It opened with ease. 

It was their own fault, she knew. They had been careless and left the door unlocked. She could escape now, and get far, far from here. Not that she knew where to go. But anywhere had to be better than here.

She shut the door behind her, quietly enough to not draw any attention in case they were still behind her. The door was attached to what appeared to be a wooden shack in the middle of the woods, its back leaning into a hill that sloped in the opposite direction of the door.

So she had been underground. In Goddesses know where.

There was no time to question that now, no time to stop and wonder where she was or what they’d wanted to do with her. No time to think about this chosen one nonsense. 

Bare feet ran across grass wet with past rain. The night air chilled her body. She had noticed earlier she was naked, but only now seemed to fully realize it. She could find clothes later. For now, she had to keep moving.

She ran through the trees, blade in hand, only stopping when she heard the sound of thumping.

What was that?

She glanced around her carefully, trying to see who had found her and how best to flee. No sense panicking and running back into the white-haired people in their white coats. She wouldn’t risk it, not when she was so close to freedom.

The moonlight through the trees illuminated the figure who stopped before her, sat atop the biggest horse she could ever remember seeing. Not that she could remember the last time she saw a horse. She didn’t remember much of anything.

She held her blade towards him. She didn’t open her mouth, but her intentions were clear.

_Stay back or I will cut you down._

The man on the horse was bulky to say the least. Intimidating didn’t even begin to cover the fear she felt in her heart. She glanced down at her sword hand. It was glowing again. 

The man glanced down at his left hand as well. A similar mark was there, but in a different position, as if their marks were two parts of a trio. She decided not to question this.

“Well, well. If it isn’t Her Majesty’s chosen hero. I thought I killed you.”

Killed her? Then he was an enemy. She took a hesitant step back.

_Please don’t realize I’m afraid._

“Guess that Sheikah technology brought you back. Really, it’s fascinating. In just a few moons, one can go from all bled out to standing right in front of me. Though why they had to leave you naked is beyond me.”

He got off his horse and took a few thunderous steps towards her. He was dressed in black armor with rectangular markings she didn’t recognize. They were different than the ones in that metallic place. That must have been what he meant by Sheikah technology. 

What did that make him? She decided to question that later. She had to stay safe first.

“Stay… back…”

Her voice was raw from disuse, and she took a few more steps back. He was quicker than she was, more steady and sure of himself. If she wasn’t careful, he’d have her in no time.

A surprised gasp escaped her mouth. Her right ankle bumped into something hard - a rock, most likely - and that surprise found her off balance. Her sword fell from her grip as she tried to steady herself, with no luck. 

Before she could fall, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet, then to him. A wide, toothy grin spread across his face. It was filled with what she could only describe as malice.

“Not so fast… Hero…”

His voice faded into a whisper as her naked form pressed against his dark armor. She shuddered at the chill it gave off. 

She glanced up at him, eyes wide with fear, and tried to step away. His other arm went around her, trapping her in his grip. She dared not call it an embrace.

“You’re not him,” he said softly. He looked puzzled yet relieved. 

She wasn’t that chosen hero then, she supposed. But what Sheikah said begged to differ. She didn’t understand.

“But you’re able to wield his sword. What have the Goddesses done now…?”

She struggled to get out of his grip. He had tried to kill her one moment, and was now steadying her against him the next. He was unpredictable. He was dangerous.

And yet she was cold. So cold. Her body was trembling. She prayed he did not notice.

“Forgive me. I must have frightened you,” he said, his voice surprisingly warm now that he realized she was not that chosen hero he seemed to hate so much. “Or perhaps it’s the night air that causes you to shake. Wonder which it is.”

So he did notice. Her cheeks grew warm and she looked away.

He finally let her go, but she did not run. She was scared, yes, but also curious. This man didn’t seem to be a friend of those Sheikah who had imprisoned her. For that, she was grateful. But if he was not with them, then who was he?

“Sir, you… Who are you…?”

Her throat burned. Perhaps it was best not to speak. But how else could she speak with the man?

He searched through the packs on his horse and eventually pulled out a large black robe with golden, dragon-like embroidery. He approached her again, this time without that manic smile, and draped the fabric over her shoulders.

“This should keep you warm,” he said softly, offering her a meek grin. “As for my name… I am Lord Dragmire, king of the Gerudo people. But I’ll let you call me Ganondorf.”

“Ganon-”

She tried to repeat her name, but her throat burned too much. She found herself in a coughing fit,

“Do you perhaps speak Hyrulean sign language? That may put your throat at ease.”

She raised her shoulders and let them fall in a shrug. She didn’t know. There was so much she didn’t know.

“Then watch my hands. Try and see if you understand what I’m saying.”

And she did. She watched his large, tanned hands form a question: _“What is your name?”_

She shook her head.

“Didn’t understand?” he asked.

She replied back in sign.

_“No, I understood. But I don’t know my name. I don’t know much of anything about me.”_

There was a certain sadness in his eyes as he nodded gravely. It was almost as if he expected this, either from the situation or the people who had trapped her. He looked almost ready to ask her something else, when he quickly glanced up, then at their surroundings.

At first, she wasn’t sure what he had heard. Then she heard it too. The sound of footsteps, so many footsteps, and they were coming closer by the second.

“Come with me.” 

He took her by the hand and led her to his horse. She didn’t resist. She didn’t know what his intentions were, only that he’d get her away from here. She helped him onto his horse, if such a massive beast could even be called that, then got on behind her. He gripped the reigns tightly and gave them a firm crack.

The horse whinnied in response and set off running.

“Don’t be afraid. Just trust me. I’ll take you somewhere safe.”

It wasn’t like there was anyone else she could trust. She may as well trust him.


	2. Women of the Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our heroine gains a few more allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a little more fun writing this than I expected. Guess you might say my writing muse has finally returned to me. Oh! Better not jinx it!

“Hey, come on. Don’t go dozing off on me.”

A gruff voice tried to rouse her from her sleep. She had only meant to rest her eyes for a moment or two, but it seemed she’d actually fallen asleep instead. That left the Gerudo king to wake her. He gave her shoulder a firm shake, but she nestled into that grip in her half-asleep state.

“You really did fall asleep? Geez… Wake up. Can’t deal with Nabs without you.”

A soft whine passed her lips. She’d been so cozy and warm for the first time since she woke up in that cold lab. She couldn’t help but want to stay comfortable like that if only for a little bit longer.

But Ganondorf was growing impatient. He gave her shoulder another shake, a bit rougher than the last.

Her eyelashes fluttered, before she slowly opened her eyes. She stifled a yawn with her hand. She supposed she could sleep more later, so long as that feeling of being safe was still there. With the luck she had today, she wasn’t so sure.

“Mm, sorry…” came her hoarse reply.

“Those Sheikah really wore you out, huh? What did they even do to you?”

She hesitated. What did they do to her? She remembered the liquid bed and the needle, but little more than that. Certainly nothing before she woke up earlier. The few things she’d seen made little sense regardless.

She glanced away, signing her reply. _“Don’t know. Don’t remember.”_ Perhaps it was best left forgotten anyhow. That’s what her gut was telling her.

She pulled the oversized cloak tighter around herself as Ganondorf got down from his horse. He still held its reigns in hand, leading the Gerudo stallion towards a few other horses, though most were smaller than his massive steed.

A small fire burned bright, illuminating the forest clearing. Tan fabric formed makeshift tents, decorated with squiggly characters and angled patterns she’d seen on the king’s clothes. Women with bronze skin and crimson hair filled the camp, mostly dozing in the tents. A few tended to the fire with a taller woman or ate what little leftovers remained from their prior meal.

She didn’t blame them, relaxing and sleeping if tiredness overtook them. It was late, and she was quite tired herself.

She tapped Ganondorf’s shoulder, and his golden gaze rose to meet hers.

_“Where are we?”_

“My people are camping here. Her Majesty insisted we weren’t fit to stay in any of her fancy inns.” He spat at the ground.

There he went, speaking about “Her Majesty” again. She didn’t remember who the woman was, nor did she know if she had ever met her. But it seemed the chosen hero had some ties to her. It was hard to say how exactly, but that much was clear to her.

She started to sign, to ask him for more information. She wanted to know everything she could. 

Before she got the chance, a woman approached them. She had been the tallest one sitting around the fire, but she had risen from her spot once she’d seen her king return.

“You’re back empty-handed,” she said, placing her hands on her hips. “I thought I told you to get some food for morning.”

He rolled his eyes. Apparently he was used to this sort of treatment from the woman. She wondered if this was who Ganondorf meant by Nabs. 

“You also told me to scout the area to make sure Her Majesty wasn’t sending her knights to cut us down in our sleep. I can assure you she didn’t, but I did find something else. Maybe something more interested.”

He gave a lazy shrug, before moving to help the girl off his horse. He gently placed her on the ground next to him, and she quickly ducked behind him before he could even motion towards her. There didn’t seem to be a reason to draw her sword, but she also wasn’t quite sure what to make of the woman before her.

She was tall, almost impossibly so. Neither the Sheikah nor the girl without memories could compare. Even if she were to stand on the tips of her toes, she would barely make it to the woman’s bust.

She was also built strong, muscular, and beautiful. Gold ornaments decorated her arm with silk fabric to compliment them. 

She was much like Ganondorf, the girl decided. She must have been what he meant by a Gerudo. 

“And this is?” The Gerudo woman took a step toward her, and it was all she could do not to draw her blade. If she really was on Ganondorf’s side, she should have been trustworthy enough. At the very least she wasn’t one of those Sheikah.

“It’s hard to say,” Ganondorf replied.

He gently took the girl by her shoulders and moved her in front of him. He brushed her hood off her head with easy, revealing a face the woman seemed to recognize.

“That’s-”

“Not him,” he assured her. “And yet…”

“Yet?”

“She has his Triforce piece and sword. And a few other things I’d assume are his.”

The woman put her hand on the hilt of her scimitar and shot Ganondorf a pointed glare. “Then why did you bring her here? Are you trying to get us killed?”

Ganondorf raked his fingers through his long mane of crimson hair as he carefully chose his next words. “No, that’s not it,” he insisted. “She was scared, Nabs. The Sheikah were after her.”

Nabs hesitated, then slowly let her hand fall from the hilt of her blade. “The Sheikah? But why?”

“Don’t know. Likely some experiment or something.” He shook his head. “We’re keeping her with us.” His tone left no room for argument.

That certainly didn’t stop Nabs from wanting an explanation though. “And what will we do? Her Majesty’s gonna want her little pet back sooner or later. And I’m betting on sooner.”

The girl tugged on Ganondorf’s sleeve.

 _“Pet?”_ she signed. _“Do you mean me?”_

Ganondorf smiled uneasily. “Yeah. Sort of anyway. It’s a long story.”

Nabs looked surprised. “She speaks Hyrulean sign?”

Ganondorf nodded. “Just like he did.”

She rapidly signed back to them. _“Who is he? The chosen hero everyone keeps talking about? But I’m not him, right? I’m me… right?”_

She was nearly overwhelmed by all the confusion and frustration she felt. Her past was a mystery. She didn’t even have a name. And yet she seemed to be tied to some great hero. It was probably supposed to be an empowering feeling, but it felt far more like an unbearable burden. 

Honestly, if she thought about it, it all felt like some strange fairytale come to life. She just so happened to be the protagonist of that fairytale.

“His name was Link,” Nabooru replied. “One of Her Majesty Queen Zelda Elizabeth Hyrule’s knights. He held your Triforce- er, that golden triangle you see on your hand sometimes.”

_“He was your enemy?”_

Ganondorf gave a dark chuckle. “Most of Hyrule is.”

_“But I’m not. I’m on your side. You saved me.”_

So long as they did not betray her trust, she would choose to help them, just as they helped her. She didn’t know what she could do to help, let alone what she was capable of. But she wanted to try. Maybe that way her past might resurface. She might remember something.

At least a name would be nice.

Speaking of which….

Nabooru sighed softly and gave a surprisingly warm smile considering how angry she’d been at first. 

“Look, sorry for scaring you. We’re just all very much on edge.”

_“I can understand… At least, I think I do.”_

“Glad to hear you won’t be holding it against me.” A small laugh past her lips, quiet enough so that she wouldn’t wake any of the other sleeping women. “I’m Nabooru, by the way. You could consider me a queen to the Gerudo, but honestly that’s too fancy for me. Just consider me your new big sister.”

_“It’s nice to meet you, Nabooru. Wish I could tell you my name.’_

Nabooru’s mouth opened slightly, then she hesitated, as if rethinking her choice in words before they were even spoken. “You don’t remember it, do you?”

She shook her head. That was just another blank memory out of what felt like thousands.

But something about the name of that chosen hero stood out to her. Link, huh? He was supposed to be that Queen Zelda’s watchdog. Her royal little pet knight. The queen’s weapon against her saviors.

Why not take that name for her own? If she had his Triforce, had his sword, had parts of him then why not take his name as well? But this time, she’d take it for herself.

Just like those Sheikah had taken everything from her.

_“You know what? Call me Link.”_

“Link? You sure about that?” Ganondorf asked, thick brows raised high in surprise. “You’re sure you want that name?”

Nabooru’s grin quickly soured. “I’m hoping you’re not planning on using that against us.”

A grin spread across her lips. It felt like the first in a long, long time. 

_“Not to worry. I’m on your side. This name, this sword, this Triforce - I’m making it mine.”_

A grin spread across Ganondorf’s lips. Nabooru chuckled softly and folded her arms over chest.

“Hard to believe we have the Goddesses’ chosen hero on our side for a change,” Nabooru mused. She seemed happy. 

Link was glad. She still didn’t understand this whole hero thing. She wasn’t sure if she ever would. But that was okay. That could wait until another day, one where she had more energy and maybe some clothes to call her own. 

She pulled the cloak tighter around her as a brisk wind blew by her. She was freezing. 

Luckily Nabooru seemed to notice. 

“Ganon, is she naked?” She looked at him sternly.

He grimaced. He probably saw this coming but was hoping she wouldn’t ask. “Other than that cloak, yes. It was all I had.”

“Then let’s get you some real clothes, Link. It’s not much, but I’m sure one of us must have something you can wear.”

Link wasn’t sure if she believed that. These Gerudo women were so tall and muscular, and she was tiny compared to them. 

And yet Nabooru led her aside, telling her a bit about the women she passed. They all seemed nice enough, even if they’d tower over Link if only they were standing. But, Link supposed, most things are intimidating when you’re in a strange world, one that felt almost hostile at times. 

It wasn’t long before they had found a slightly oversized tunic and some youth’s trousers. There were some boots stashed away to the side for her to change into when they set out in the morning. Link held those in her hand, much preferring the cool, wet grass for the time being.

“We’ll need to set out fairly early tomorrow, so you’ll want to get some rest.”

 _“Set out?”_ she signed. _“Where are we going?”_

“Back towards the desert. We need to get back so I can check on my wife and child.”

Link’s eyes widened. _“Wife? I thought Ganondorf was your husband!”_

“Him?” Nabooru burst out laughing. 

It lasted just a few seconds, before she realized how loud she was and covered her mouth with her hand. It was late, and her outburst had woken a few of the women, who were quietly complaining amongst themselves. Nabooru whispered quiet apologies towards them before turning back to Link. 

“Oh, no. Ganondorf’s my little brother.”

Link felt a bit awkward for not realizing that sooner. She supposed it didn’t matter either way. It just came as a bit of a surprise for her.

“Anyhow, how’re the clothes? They fit okay?”

Link nodded. She spun about in the oversized clothes, before giving Nabooru a grin and a thumbs up.

_“They’re a bit big, but that’s okay. Makes them comfier.”_

“Glad to hear it.”

Link found herself yawning yet again. That short ride from where the Gerudo king found her to the encampment was hardly enough sleep. She knew she had felt afraid to go back to sleep before, like she may never wake up again. She didn’t have that fear here. The Gerudo had been nothing but helpful to her. She would trust in that kindness for the time being.

“You must be tired from everything that’s happened. You can sleep in our tent. I’m sure you’ll feel safer there.”

Nabooru guided Link to a tent a bit bigger than the others. The fabric was marked with similar markings as she’d seen in both Ganondorf and Nabooru’s clothes. She supposed that was a Gerudo thing.

Nabooru unrolled a sleeping bag for Link to settle into and then headed to the mouth of the tent. Her red lips parted in a smile.

“Get some rest, little hero. You have a big day ahead of you.”

Link nodded, placing her boots beside the sleeping bag. She crawled beneath the fabric and exhaled a soft sigh. This was much better than that cool bed of water the Sheikah had her in. It felt almost like home, if she could even remember what home felt like.

That night, Link dozed off to the sound of Ganondorf and Nabooru speaking softly outside the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Nabooru's got a wife. Hopefully will get around to introducing her to you all in the next few chapters. Who it is might surprise you.


	3. Down By The River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link wakes up from a nightmare, sweaty but rested. She goes to bathe, but is stopped by suspicion. Someone's out there. But who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. I'm really surprised that everyone's enjoying it this much. It's more than I expected, but it's really makes me happy. There's still no official schedule for this. I'm just writing when I have the time/energy. Hope that's okay. :)

Sleep had not come easy. Link’s body twisted and turned restlessly beneath the weight of the sleeping bag, as if trying to escape her dreams. She had no luck doing so. Yet, despite this, she could hardly understand what was happening in them.

There were screams, so many screams. A feeling of panic flooded her. Her hands gripped sword and shield tightly. The hero’s sword she recognized, but not her method of defense. She was fighting something. But what? She couldn’t see it, and it made no sound. 

An arrow struck her shoulder and she staggered backwards. Something smacked her hard in the back - a club, perhaps? - and she stumbled forward. There was so much pain from all around her. Arrows, blades, blunt weapons, and magic came from all sides. Even if they were just dreams, they made her body ache.

All the while, she tried to defend someone. She was a young woman, about Link’s age, with long blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. Her brows knit together in what seemed some mix of frustration and fear.

“Don’t you die on me!” she screamed at Link. “Don’t you dare!”

The last thing Link remembered of her dreams was lying on her back, staring up at a dark, cloudy sky as rain began to fall. She couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. Everything hurt. 

Just as her dream self closed her eyes, she heard that same young woman speak to her again.

“This won’t be the end. I promise you that.”

When Link opened her eyes again, she was in the tent Nabooru had led her to the previous night. Her body still ached, but not from dreamed up weapons. Rather, she was more stiff than anything else. A bed probably would have suited her needs far better than the sleeping bag she was in. But who was she to complain?

Birds chirped their morning song outside in a world the sun was just rising into. Nabooru’s soft breaths were paired with Ganondorf’s heavy snores. She was surprised they hadn’t woken her up before now, if that was what had woken her up at all.

She was sticky with sweat, but not necessarily hot. It must have been the stress from those vivid nightmares.

Slowly, Link climbed out from under the soft fabric of the sleeping bag. She grabbed the boots stashed away to the side with one hand and ran a hand through her hair with the other, trying to tame the messy locks.

“I’ll be back,” she said softly, voice hoarse as always, as she slipped out of the tent. She didn’t think either of them heard her. But they were asleep. It was to be expected. It still seemed proper to at least tell them she was heading out in a way.

Once outside in the warm morning light, she stretched and felt her back pop. A small gasp escaped her. It hurt, but felt good. Almost like someone was relieving all the pressure that had built up until now.

She listened carefully to the world around her, trying to pinpoint if there was a certain sound nearby and where it was coming from. She had to be grateful for her long elven ears. They made it easier to hear quiet noises.

Finally, she heard it. It seemed a ways away, but there was the unmistakable sound of running water in the distance. Perfect. Link could wash off all the sweat and grime that had built up from the night before. It would make the trip back to the Gerudo homeland more bearable.

She didn’t know how far away the water might be, nor did she know what ground she had to cover. With a small sigh, she gave up the freedom of bare feet and slipped her boots on. They were a little too big, but such was the case with all the clothes she’d been given. She could work with that. It was better than nothing after all.

Though most were still asleep in the camp, the world felt so alive. As Link walked through the forest, she couldn’t help but hear the chatter of squirrels and the cheery songs of birds. She saw a few fuzzy creatures run past her, grabbing an acorn or berry as they went. She was evenlucky enough to spot a small family of deer in the distance.

It all felt so peaceful, new yet somehow familiar. Nostalgic almost. She didn’t know why. She decided it best not to give it too much thought.

Before long, she’d found it. Before her was a small river that didn’t look terribly deep. The pace seemed slow enough, and the water was clear and beautiful. A few red-scaled fish swam about in the water. Link’s stomach grumbled just looking at them.

_I’ll catch some soon, or at least try. First I want to get clean._

She quickly glanced around her, making sure she was by herself before stripping. The world was colder without the warmth clothes provied, but she didn’t want them to get wet. She didn’t want to risk not having any spare clothes for the trip.

Bare feet padded through the grass before standing to the side of the river. The water flowed at an easygoing pace, leaving Link the freedom to get in when she so chose without fear of losing her footing. 

But she hesitated when she saw her reflection. It was the first time she’d seen herself. She hadn’t remembered what she looked like at all.

She was a young woman of average height, she would assume, being at most a head shorter than the Sheikah men from last night. Her skin was fair, but by no means as pale as the white-haired people. She looked like she got a decent amount of sun, though some parts seemed to get more than others.

Or perhaps…

She raised her left hand, and frowned at her reflection. From the elbow down, the arm was a darker shade, one more akin to someone who spent most of their time in the sun. The hand was bigger than her right one as well, if only just a little. It almost felt like the arm belonged to someone else.

Other parts of her were the same tanner shade. There were a few big patches around her sides and stomach, and one of her legs was the same way from the thigh down.

Was this body really all hers? 

Then she remembered what Ganondorf had said the night before. Parts of her body really weren’t hers. The sword arm, for example. And parts of her sides. And her leg.

It felt invasive and wrong, but she was sure there was a good explanation for all this.

She knelt down next to the water to get a better look at her face.

It was soft and pretty, with large blue eyes and pink lips. Her hair was cut short into a sort of bob, with braids on either side of her face. Her ears were pointed, far longer than the short, rounded ears of the Gerudo.

She found she quite liked her face. It was more than just pretty. It felt like it really belonged to her. For now, she really needed that. It was comforting.

_Oh, right. Bathing._

She had come out here to bathe, not take in what she looked like. If she took too long, the Gerudo might think she betrayed them, and that was the last thing she wanted. She needed to hurry.

And so she tested the water, dipping a toe into it. It was chilly, most likely from the lack of sun before the recent dawn, but by no means uncomfortable. It just took a moment to get used to.

Link slipped her body into the water until it came up to her chest while standing. This was the deepest part of the river, at least from where she could see, and allowed her to easily splash off the dirt, sweat, and grime she’d accumulated since leaving that cold and sterile lab.

She was nearly done when she heard something. Her ears twitched. 

She wasn’t alone. 

She quickly left the river, drying off on a piece of fabric she’d brought with her from the camp. Then, quicker than she had undressed, she put her clothes back on, even the boots. 

Her hand reached out and took hold of her sword, removing it from its hilt once she had the sheath strapped onto her back.

She glanced around with uncertainty, dread filling her empty stomach as she spotted no one. But she was sure of it. Someone was there. Someone was watching her.

Link almost opened her mouth, about to ask who was there. She knew her voice would be soft and unthreatening, but it wasn’t like she could just sign at her hidden watcher.

There was a rustle of leaves behind her, then the soft sound of something landing. She spun around, sword pointed at what caused the sound.

“And you are?” 

As expected, hoarse as can be. But it was stronger than when she first spoke, if only by a little.

The figure stayed where they landed, knelt on the ground, eyes closed as if listening to the world around them. From what Link could see, the person was a man, about her age if not a little bit older. 

He was garbed in navy and white in a form-fitting outfit. His face was covered by white cloth, which matched the turban on his head. Beneath that lay a head of messy blonde hair, hiding one eye. Slowly, he rose from where knelt. 

“A friend. I can assure you of that/”

He opened his eyes, watching Link carefully to see if she may make some sudden movement. She did not. She also didn’t lower her blade. She wouldn’t let her guard down so easily.

Then she saw his eyes. 

Link sucked in a breath.

“They’re red.” They reminded her of the eyes of the people in the lab. She refused to go back there. “Are you with them?”

“If you mean the Sheikah in that lab, you would be correct… to an extent.”

Then he was here to take Link back to the lab. She wouldn’t let that happen. She took a step back, putting more distance between the two. She watched carefully for any sudden movements. The man seemed quick and agile, not to mention nerve-wrackingly calm in this situation.

Link would not let her guard down. She would not let him win.

“You should leave,” she said.

He cocked his head to the side almost quizzically. “You think I’m here to take you back.”

An obvious assessment. “Why else would you be here?”

“To warn you.”

His answer left her stunned. She hadn’t expected that. The people in the lab had seen fit to warn her of exactly nothing. They had only wanted to put her back to sleep and, when that failed, to return her to the lab.

Why would any of those Sheikah have anything to warn her about? And why only now?

She hesitated, almost tempted to lower her blade. She did not. If he was planning to take her by surprise, it would not work.

“About what?”

“There’s more at work than you know. This kingdom is in a fragile state.”

“Fragile?” she spat. “You mean how Her Majesty wants the Gerudo dead?”

She regretted her words almost instantly. Who knew how long this man had been watching? What all did he know? Did he know how the Gerudo befriended her? How they’d taken care of her? 

Was this just more fuel to add to Queen Zelda’s fire?

“That’s but one of many reasons,” he replied. He took a step towards her, but paused when Link shied away. “Be at peace, hero-”

She was quick to correct him. “I’m not that hero. My name is Link, but I am not him.’

The Sheikah sighed, then tried again. “Alright then, Link. A great evil threatens this realm in both likely places and unlikely ones. You must keep your guard up. You’ll soon be called to make peace in this land.”

She opened her mouth to protest. No way would she be the queen’s guard dog.

Yet he seemed to know her concerns even before she had the chance to voice them. “I don’t ask that you return to the lab, or even that you return to the queen,” he said. “I just ask that you stay aware. Hyrule will need you soon enough.”

The Sheikah turned his back on her and looked about ready to leap into the trees, vanishing from her sight and returning to whence he came. 

But Link still had more questions. There was still much she wanted to know. He seemed like the only one who could solve all the mysteries built up around her.

“Wait!” she called out.

He didn’t turn around. “There will be time to talk later. If I’m gone too long, the queen will grow suspicious.”

“At least tell me your name.”

He pulled down his mask just a little, revealing a scarred cheek and a kind smile. “You may call me Sheik.”

“Will I see you again?”

Somehow, he seemed almost trustworthy, even if he was on the queen’s side. At least more so than the other Sheikah from last night. Even if she couldn’t trust him, he knew too much that she didn’t.

He nodded. “You will, when the gods deem it time. Until then..”

He threw something to the ground. It looked like a black pebble. A seed, perhaps? It exploded with a pop when it hit the grass. The world went white.

Link blinked a few times, then rubbed at her eyes. When her vision cleared, the man was gone.

_Sheik, huh?_

She glanced around, looking for some idea of what direction he had gone. But he seemed a skilled ninja. There was no trace of him.

_What a strange guy…_

“Hey, Link!”

“Link, where are you!”

She bit her lip in an unspoken swear. She couldn’t believe she’d lost track of time this much. The sun grew higher overhead, no doubt leading to the Gerudo waking and finding her missing.

“O-over here!” she replied.

Her voice trembled with the effort it took to call out to the familiar voices. She would need to practice speaking more, in case there were other times when her signing would fall on deaf ears. Even just this left her throat aching.

It wasn’t long before Ganondorf and Nabooru came through the forest clearing. A mix of panic and concern was clear on their faces. Link felt bad for making them worry.

“There you are. Nabooru thought-”

Link cut him off with sign language. _“That I’d fled for the castle? Not gonna happen.”_

Nabooru looked a bit sheepish at this comment. No doubt she was just trying to keep her people safe. Link didn’t blame her. With what she’d heard of the queen and her people, they seemed like they wanted Gerudo heads on a platter.

So long as Link was around, she wouldn’t let that happen.

Nabooru walked around Link, checking her for injuries. She had none. The only thing wrong with her was damp blonde hair.

“Sorry for assuming the worst,” Nabooru said.

Link shook her head. _“You’re a mother to your people. Your priority is keeping them safe.”_

The woman looked relieved. “You understand,” she said softly, before picking up the fabric Link had used as a towel. “I just wished you’d woken us up and said where you were going.”

Ganondorf nodded in agreement. “We were worried,” he said. “But it’s good your safe. Who knows who else might be out here...”

Who knows, indeed. Link thought for a moment. She could tell them about Sheik, about what happened. But she wouldn’t. Not now. It was too complicated for the time being, and would likely only serve to resurface Nabooru’s suspicions.

No. For now, Link would keep it to herself, at least until she knew more.

As if to ease the tension building up between the three, Link’s stomach let out a loud grumble, protesting its empty status. 

_That’s right,_ Link thought. She hadn’t eaten for as long as she could remember. She’d had nothing this morning, opting to bathe in the river, and had nothing last night either.

With a small chuckle, she signed _“So, what’s for breakfast?”_


	4. Towards Desert Sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Ganondorf's business in Castle Town is over, it's time to head home. Link has nowhere else to go, so she tags along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that wait. I had to move out of my apartment and back in with my parents. Hoping more regular updates will happen now.

By the time Link returned to camp, the Gerudo women had prepared a feast made food provided by the forest. The smell of eggs and mushrooms was mouthwatering enough without the added savory scent of meat. 

How the women had hunted, gathered, and prepared a feast so quickly was beyond Link. They either had some of the ingredients already prepared from the previous night, or were just that skilled in finding food. Or perhaps Link had just taken longer than she thought she did. It was hard to say. 

Ganondorf looked over at her with a wide smile on his face. He seemed pleased, or perhaps just ready for breakfast.

“What do you think? Hungry?” he asked. “I didn’t know what you liked so I just had them make everything I could think of. Well, that ingredients would allow anyway.”

He pointed to each cooking pot the women gathered around and explained what was in each. There were skewers with mushrooms, vegetables, and venison in various combinations. Another was full of plump, golden omelets. Another was full of sweet-smelling fruits and vegetables. Ganondorf said they were glazed in honey. 

But one dish in particular caught her eye: round red apples with golden honey dripping from them. 

Her stomach let out a loud growl. _“What’s that?”_

He chuckled softly. “A honeyed apple. Basically bake up an apple and drizzle some courser bee honey on it. It’s mostly sweet but the fruit adds a certain tartness. Want one?”

She nodded eagerly. Of course she did!

“Anything else?”

He had a point. She couldn’t just eat an apple, or even two or three of them. It wouldn’t do to keep up her strength for wherever they were journeying to. 

She motioned to the fluffiest omelet of the bunch, then a skewer with mushrooms and chunks of meat. 

“Alright. Your wish is my command.” Ganondorf teased, bowing playfully before fetching a large wooden plate, fork, and knife. Even as big as it was, Link’s morning feast easily filled up the space the plate provided and even threatened to fall off. She had to be careful as she settled into the grass so she wouldn’t lose her breakfast.

She wasn’t sure what to start with. The soft yellow omelet? Or the savory skewer? No, the only reasonable choice was the apple. 

She frowned. 

She couldn’t just grab it. She swiped a finger into the honey. Sticky, as expected. She plopped the tip of her finger into her mouth and suckled on the sweet honey. Tasty!

But that left her wondering how to eat the apple. 

Ganondorf chuckled. Link looked up at him with wide eyes. 

_”What’s so funny?”_ she signed.

“Just try cutting it.”

_”Cutting?”_

He motioned to the knife. Geez. Why didn’t she think of that? Her cheeks flushed as she carefully cut the juicy apple into six slices. 

The fork now easily poked into the apple slices. She lifted one slice to her mouth and took a bite. She hummed in joy. 

So sweet!

Tears stung her eyes but she couldn’t help but smile. 

“Don’t like it?” Ganondorf asked 

She shook her head. _”No, it’s good! So good!”_

“Good to hear it. Now hurry up and eat. We’ve got a long ride ahead of us.”

She nodded.

Link ate everything on her plate in a flash. She thought about eating more, maybe another skewer or a second apple. The food was delicious.

But then again… Eating too much and then spending the day on a horse sounded like an accident waiting to happen. So Link gave in to the strong voice of common sense with more than a little regret and longing in her heart.

At least there was always the chance she could eat honeyed apples in the future to get her by.

After breakfast, she helped the Gerudo pack their things and situate them on the horses so the animals would carry the burden for them. The women easily balanced the weight between their horses and themselves, as a few chose to go by foot, so that no one was overwhelmed. Once everything was packed, Ganondorf helped Link onto his horse and gave the reins a small tug to let his stallion know it was time to move forwards. Nabooru was to his side, and the rest of the women followed not too far behind.

It wasn’t long before they left the forests surrounding the castle behind. Link didn’t get a particularly good view of the castle, only a glimpse from over her shoulder. She was fine with that. That self-centered queen lived there, and that was all she had to know. No matter how pretty the castle itself may have been, it was rotten inside. No use looking any further than that.

So she turned her gaze forward to the path the horse was taking. 

For the most part, the trip was relatively uneventful. Link boredly watched as the scenery passed them by, providing little to look at other than a few bokoblins going about their lives, foxes running through the grass, or birds flying in the distance.

A few hours into the trip, a shadow fell over the group. Link had been staring off into the distance, trying to figure out what kind of bird she was watching peck at the grass, but the shadow drew her attention.

She stared up at a large landmass rising high out of the ground, like a mountain but without the slope. High brick walls surrounded the land on every side.

“What is that?” Link asked, her voice soft. She had tried not to sign during the trip, partially to use her voice more and partially because it could have been a distraction for Ganondorf, who was leading the group.

“The birthplace of the kingdom, or so the rumors say,” Nabooru chimed in. “It’s called the Great Plateau.”

“How do you climb it?”

Ganondorf tried to hide his chuckle, but failed. Link shot him an annoyed glare. 

“You don’t,” he said. “There’s a huge brick stairway on one of the sides. It used to be guarded by a gate, but no one ever really goes there anymore.”

“Why not?”

“You’re asking a lot of questions today,” Ganondorf said. He thought for a minute, then shrugged. “Well, used to be, it was a place to pray and a home to hunters. I think a few might still live there, but most folks are in Castle Town or Necluda these days.”

“Necluda?”

“It’s the regions east of the castle.” He motioned behind him. “Opposite direction of where we’re going. But who knows? Maybe we’ll go there someday.”

Link nodded and smiled, satisfied with that answer. “I think I’d like that.”

According to Ganondorf, Hyrule was a massive land, full of amazing and unusual sights and more people than one Hylian girl could possibly imagine. There was so much adventure to be had, if one only try to claim that adventure.

But for now there was only the path to Gerudo Town. 

By late afternoon, they crossed over the Digdogg Suspension Bridge and into the canyon past it. Link was surprised the path could change so quickly. Where once was an abundance of green grass and trees had faded away into nothing but sand-colored canyon walls and boulders.

Link glanced up at the ledges above, or at least tried. The walls went up so high, she could only imagine what may sit atop them, if there was anything at all.

“We’re almost there. Just have to get past the stable and oasis, and we’ll be there. Keep an eye out for it, okay?”

Link nodded. She knew there was no danger of Ganondorf forgetting where he was going. No doubt the man had gone this path many times before. The canyon path must have been as familiar to him as the back of his hand.

The sun sank over the canyon walls painting the sky in crimson hues. Link stared up at it for a moment, admiring all the colors with wide eyes. As far as she could remember, it was her first sunset. It was similar to the sunrise she almost missed this morning, but the red and orange sky above these canyons created a beautiful view that was incomparable to the forest’s sunrise. 

Their group eventually passed what Ganondorf called a stable. It was a small inn of sorts shaped like the neck and head of a horse. A few people hung around the doorways of the stable, fixing up something in the cooking pot.

Link’s stomach growled. She hadn’t eaten since breakfast. The other Gerudo had snacked on various foods - nuts and fruits mostly - as they traveled whenever they got hungry. Most likely they wanted to get out of the royal territory as soon as possible. She didn’t blame them.

But she had thought for sure they would have stopped for something to eat by now. Seemed she’d been mistaken.

“Need something to hold you over until we get there?” Ganondorf asked. 

He untied a small satchel from his belt and offered it to Link. She didn’t know what was in there but eagerly took the pouch anyways.

She reached a hand inside and felt around before pulling out a handful of snacks. There were tiny golden orbs - something Ganondorf referred to as “honey candy” - as well as sauteed nuts and a few different dried fruits.

“A bit of everything huh?” Link asked, referring to the assortment of snacks.

“It’s called trail mix. Never heard of it?” He looked surprised.

“Never heard of a lot of things. Remember?” She tapped the side of her head with her index finger.

She didn’t look at Ganondorf, instead keeping her eyes on the desert ahead of her. Even so, she was near certain his cheeks must have flushed in embarrassment as he cleared his throat. To be fair, he had walked right into that one.

“Ah, sorry,” the king muttered at last.

She shook her head. “Don’t worry about it.”

“We’re nearly there anyways. Maybe another half hour at most. We’ll have an actual dinner then.”

Link nodded. The sun was nearly gone for the day, bringing on the chill of night that only seemed to be amplified by the dry, desert air. Ganondorf wrapped Link in a blanket, which helped but only a little. She’d have to put on some warmer clothes when they got there.

That is, Gerudo Town.

She could see it now. From the back of the town, a large stone structure stood tall, as if a guardian watching over the clay walls. She could hear the sound of water running and even some falling from the structure, like a man-made waterfall.

Lamps were lit to keep the town visible, but Link knew it couldn’t hold a candle to how it must look in the sunlight. She could hardly wait until then.

Ganondorf grinned. “Welcome to Gerudo Town."


	5. Meeting The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link goes to see what Ganondorf has planned for the day, and see if that includes her. Along the way, she meets Nabooru's wife and daughter.

Though Link had been cold when she fell asleep, she woke covered in sweat yet again. She breathed out a small groan. She had turned in as early as she could the night before, after a feast full of interesting flavors like volt fruit and seared prime steak. Her stomach was full and she was smothered in plush blankets to keep her warm. But now she was awake, very hot, and very hungry.

She threw the blankets off of her, before bringing one leg over the edge of the bed, then the other.

She needed to find food and see where she ought to go from here. As nice as it was in Gerudo Town, Link couldn’t help but feel something was missing. Maybe a purpose? She wasn’t sure.

She quickly splashed off with a water basin, got dressed, and headed out into the burning desert sun.

There hadn’t been enough room for Link in the Gerudo king’s home, only enough to shelter Ganondorf and his family. That had left Link to sleep in the town’s inn. Luckily, Ganondorf’s connections got her the room and bed for free, especially since Link didn’t have a single rupee to her name.

“Have a good day, Link,” the innkeeper said.

She nodded to show she’d heard the woman, before raising her hand to bid farewell to her. Next stop, the castle. On the way there, she listened to the chatter of the town, drawn in to one conversation in particular.

“Those Zora… Can’t believe them…” a deep, gravelly voice complained.

Zora? Link wasn’t sure what they were, nor was she quite sure what the rock-like being was who was grumbling about them to whoever would listen.

She couldn’t help but wonder what was going on, and if there was maybe some way she could help. But there wasn’t the time. She needed to get to Ganondorf and see what his plan was for the day and, perhaps more importantly, see if that plan included her.

She gave one last glance over her shoulder at the grumbling rock man before heading into the throne room.

Ganondorf wasn’t anywhere to be seen, but Link did see Nabooru. She was talking and laughing with two other women, one who looked about her age and one who looked like little more than a child. 

Link remembered Nabooru saying she had a wife. She wondered if this was her.

She approached and raised a hand in greeting. “Hey,” she said. No telling if the other woman spoke Hylian sign, so Link chose to err on the side of certainty.

Nabooru looked over at Link with a small smile. The woman beside her, a Gerudo with more muscle and height than Ganondorf’s sister, glanced over and quirked a brow, perhaps wondering who this strange Hylian girl was. Her eyes widened when she saw the sword sheathed to Link’s back and she put a hand on the hilt of her scimitar. The girl beside the two women looked around with wide eyes.

“Relax, Urbosa. You’re making Riju worried,” Nabooru said, putting a hand on the other woman’s arm. “This is the girl I was telling you about. Her name’s Link.”

“Link, huh?” the woman, apparently named Urbosa, said thoughtfully. She slowly lowered her hand from the hilt of her weapon. “She looks a lot like _him_.”

“What do you mean _him_?” the Gerudo girl asked. She folded her arms over her chest and glanced at Link as if she wasn’t quite sure what to make of the young woman. The Hylian didn’t blame her.

“The original Link?” she asked.

Urbosa drew in a deep breath. Seemed she hadn’t expected Link to just come out and make the comparison. No point keeping it hidden, though. The three women all knew what Urbosa had meant whether she said it plainly or not.

Urbosa nodded slowly. “Yes, him.” She glanced over at Nabooru, a worried look on her face. “You sure this is a good idea, Nabs?”

Nabooru just smiled and nodded. “Yes, dear. Ganon has a good feeling about this anyways.”

“Does he now?”

About what? Link couldn’t help but wonder. A good feeling about her? Was it just that she wasn’t the Link from his past encounters, or was there something more to it? She wasn’t sure.

“So, what were you guys talking about?” Link asked. She may as well change the subject. It was only serving to create tension anyhow.

Nabooru looked relieved. “Oh, nothing. Just filling them in on what happened during the trip,” she replied.

Link nodded in understanding. Her voice was beginning to ache so she opted to switch to Hyrulian sign language. She just hoped Urbosa and Riju would be able to follow along.

_“I see.”_ she signed.

The girl seemed to be able to hold her tongue no longer. She had been rocking back and forth until that moment, waiting for her turn to speak, but it hadn’t come until she inserted herself back in the conversation. 

“Mama told me about you - how Uncle Ganondorf came out of the woods with you wearing only his cloak. How’d you get to be all naked anyhow?”

Link chuckled. She supposed it was a reasonable question. She quickly looked to Nabooru. _“Does she understand sign language?”_

The woman shook her head. “Unfortunately not. Urbosa and I are teaching her but it’s still very much a work in progress. Don’t worry. I can translate.”

Link nodded. That was all she needed to know. 

_“I woke up in a strange place in the woods, a Sheikah lab apparently. They were doing tests on me. I don’t really know why, but your uncle did save me. I’m really grateful to him for it.”_

There was an odd look in the child’s eyes as Nabooru told her daughter what Link had to say. It was a sort of excitement and admiration that Link couldn’t quite place. “Oh, I see!” Riju said, but Link didn’t quite follow.

Before Riju could enlighten the Hylian about what had her so excited, Link heard a familiar voice yawn. She glanced over her shoulder to see the Gerudo king descend down the stairs. His room must have been in the upper part of the palace.

A grin spread across his face when he spotted Link. “Oh, you’re up,” he said. “Sleep well?”

She nodded. _“I did. And you?”_

He shrugged. “I slept alright. Had to hear a briefing on what I’d missed.” He cracked his neck, giving off some sickly satisfying pops. Looked like he was still a little stiff from the road.

_“Does this have anything to do with that rock person?”_ Link couldn’t help but sign.

She knew it was a little rude to assume Ganondorf would so easily tell her his people’s business. Yes, he trusted her some and they were allies, but she had no right to all of his information. The irritated look on Urbosa’s face said that clearly enough that no words were needed.

Link felt a little bad for asking, but she was just too curious.

“You mean the Goron out there?” Ganondorf asked

Link shrugged. She didn’t know what a Goron was. She’d never met one or, if she had, she didn’t remember it, like so many other things.

Ganondorf let out a low groan and ran his hands through his fiery mane. Seemed this was a touchy topic. “Yeah, looks like there’s some trouble brewing between the Gorons and Zora. There’s a rumor there may be a civil war about to break out.”

“My king!” Urbosa hissed under her breath, clearly demanding to know why Link was worthy to hear such information.

Ganondorf just crossed the room with a confident stride and placed one of his large hands on Link’s much smaller shoulder. “I understand your concern, Commander,” the king replied, “But I can assure you, we can trust Link. I might even consider sending her out as a scout.”

It seemed everyone’s eyes went wide at that admission, save for Ganondorf’s own golden gaze. Apparently he hadn’t told anyone else about this plan quite yet. It made Link wonder if he’d saved that until now on purpose, or if he’d thought of it last night after they’d gone their separate ways. She decided not to ask.

Urbosa had no such desire holding her back. “A scout? Are you sure? You hardly know her!”

Even Nabooru had something to say. “Ganon, please. You can’t just decide these things. Sure, she’s on our side. But that puts her at risk. The Sheikah could find her again!”

Riju had nothing to say, just looking back and forth between the adults as if trying to keep up with a ball game.

Link hummed quietly to herself as the Gerudo argued. _A scout?_ She supposed that had its advantages. The kingdom didn’t trust the Gerudo, but they would trust her. She was their hero revived, after all. Not to mention she could actually learn more about this land and its people.

_“When do I start?”_

Ganondorf grinned. “Whenever you’re ready. Find out whatever you can from that Goron and see if you can ease the tension between the two tribes. But first, breakfast.”


End file.
